Too good to be true
by Unreal Wanderers
Summary: Sometimes, not everything is what it looks like… If you want to know who this is about, just read it.


**Too good to be true**

** Summary: **Sometimes, not everything is what it looks like… (If you want to know who this is about, just read it).

»«»«»«

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot.

»«»«»«

**Important note: **English is my second language, so forgive any mistakes you may find. Thanks!

»«»«»«

**Too good to be true**

A pair of eyelids fluttered open, revealing amazing blue eyes. Sighing, a boy finally found the courage to abandon the warmness of his bed. Yawning and stretching, he made his way towards the window, and stared down at the garden.

What he saw made him gasp; a long blonde hair flowing with the wind, an incredible body only covered by a pair of white shorts and a white tank top… it was just too good to be true. "Bloody hell!" the blue-eyed boy muttered, feeling his cheeks burning.

He quickly changed his pyjamas into a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt, and then proceeded down the stairs into the kitchen. As his hand was almost reaching for a doorknob, the sound of footsteps was heard and a female voice shouted: "Where do you think you're going, young man? There's plenty of work to do inside the house, and if you think you can-"

"Not now, Mum! There's something really important I need to do now…" he replied at once, grabbing the doorknob and pulling the door open.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, but it was too late. Bang! The door had slammed harshly. "What is wrong with this boy?"

Ron breathed the fresh morning air, almost forgetting for a moment the reason that had leaded him there. Glancing around, he easily spotted the person he was looking for; besides, there was no one else in the garden.

Walking in tiptoe, Ron approached the place where a young woman was; he was so convinced she hadn't noticed his presence that he jumped in surprise when she said: "Come closer, Ronny, don't be shy."

"I- hum- sorry", he uttered apologetically, blushing madly. Nevertheless, he walked closer to her, observing as she did some weird movements with her arms. "Hum, Fleur… what are you doing?"

Fleur Delacour giggled and shook her head before answering: "You silly boy, thiz is Tai-chi!"

Ron opened his mouth, dumbfounded. "Since when do you practice Tai-chi?" he inquired a couple of seconds later.

"Since alwayz. If you had wake up earlier everry day, you'd have seen me beforre. Come, I'll teach you a few things", Fleur replied, holding out a hand for him to grab.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea…" Ron mumbled clumsily, but the next thing he knew, Fleur was already beside him. She instructed him to breathe deeply, and showed him the basic postures and movements he had to do. After fifteen minutes doing that, the red-haired boy dropped his arms, and declared: "Thanks for the class, but I think that Tai-chi is really not my thing. I'll go inside now to eat something…"

But only after giving one step towards the kitchen door, Ron felt a grip on his wrist, and turned around only to realize Fleur was now rather close to him; the tips of their noses almost touched each other. "F-Fleur, w-what are y-you doing?" he stuttered, this time blushing even more furiously.

"You know, it's a shame that you arre zo young, Ronny… you arre kind of cute", Fleur whispered in a seductive tone.

Ron blinked, and felt his heart beating faster as the French-girl smashed her lips against his. He had never felt anything like that before; frantic butterflies flied in his stomach, and heart beat so fast that it looked like it was going to blow. Then, as quickly as it had started, all these sensations disappeared.

'_It's only a dream; I'm going to open my eyes and I'll be lying in my bed'_, Ron thought confusedly. However, when he opened his eyes, Fleur was still there, more beautiful than ever and smiling at him.

"Let's keep thiz between us, shall we Ronny?" Fleur said a hint of amusement clear in her voice. And after giving a quick peck on his lips, she strolled away, swinging her hips in a very provocative way.

After a few minutes trying to control his breathing, Ron said the only thing that come to his mind: "Wicked!" Deciding it was time to return home, he walked leisurely towards the kitchen door, and crossed it with a victorious smirk playing on his lips.

"There you are, young man!" Mrs. Weasley cried from behind him, and Ron almost tripped on a chair. "Go to your room and clean everything! And when I say everything, I really mean it. You're not allowed to leave your room until I say so. Understood?"

"But I was going to eat something, Mum. I didn't-"Ron trailed off the minute he saw his mother's angry look.

"Understood?" she repeated threateningly, resting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Mum", the blue-eyed boy answered above a whisper. Why did she have to ruin his great mood? No, he wouldn't let something like that spoil his fun.

He changed his mind the moment he walked inside his room; he hadn't realized how messy it was. "Oh no!" he whined, closing the door behind him.

Ron didn't know how much time it took him to clean the entire room, but when he finished, he was feeling exhausted. The red-haired boy walked over to his bed and threw himself to the mattress.

Ron closed his eyes and his thoughts drifted to a blonde-haired girl, whose blue eyes were as clear as the sky. Fleur Delacour… he had never dreamed she would notice him, but she had. And better than that, she had kissed him, Ron Weasley, the younger Weasley boy.

At this point he opened his eyes, feeling guilty; he had completely forgotten about Billy. "Oh, what the hell", he muttered dismissively. "It's not like he'll know." As his thoughts drifted again, someone knocked at his rooms' door. "Come in, it's open!" he shouted.

Besides the door being open, no sound was heard. Ron straightened up, and what he saw made him gasp; a beautiful brunette was walking over to him, wearing nothing but a jeans mini-skirt and a white blouse rather transparent. "Bloody hell", he mumbled warily.

"Hello, Ron!" the brunette greeted, pouting a little bit and blinking at him. "Do you like my new outfit?" she asked, turning around in slow motion.

"I- you- wow", Ron stuttered, following the girl's every move. His heart started to beat faster as he saw her leaning towards him. "Hermione, what are you-?" but he failed to complete the sentence, since Hermione smashed her lips against his. Again, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

This time, the sensations took a little longer to disappear. "Hermione…" he whispered softly. However, no response came, and so Ron opened his eyes.

"What in the world?" he said, completely baffled. Not only no one was there, but is room was also pitch dark. He shook his head, trying to clarify his thoughts. If no one was there, and it was still night… that meant he had been dreaming.

Sighing in relief, Ron got up and walked over to the window. Staring at the bright full moon, he smiled, _'Bloody hell, I knew it was too good to be true!" _

»«»«»«

**Note: **Ok people, let me know what you think.


End file.
